


Momento Nuesto Ademais verán

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Sabía que iso ía acabar, Tendou.





	

As súas mans tiñan me colleu cando virar, eu penso que todo isto acabara.  
Verán foi bo, as nosas mans están separadas unha da outra. Dolores que fose, a fin de nosas vidas fin.

\- Por que? - Pregunta. Os seus ollos vermellos mirou para min con tristeza. O seu cabelo vermello brillaba, pero non me deixe ir. Eu dixen, eu estaba indo para virar.


End file.
